Two Cups of Tea
by shadowyLearner
Summary: The Leijon sisters talk about relationships over tea. One-shot. Humanstuck.


**First off, this is Humanstuck, and I don't own Homestuck.**

**Now that that's out of the way...**

**Just a quick thing I did. I apologize for any mistakes; I did this late at night. This is also my first time writing with the Disciple. See any problems? Please tell me! Please R&R!**

**-shadowyLearner**

* * *

There were three Leijons, all of which were known for shipping people. And not just characters in stories, like most shippers. No, they shipped _real people_ too, and most people tended to be wary of them. Not like it really affected the Leijons in any way. They had their friends, their crushes, and their enemies, just like "normal" people. The three sisters lived together in one house. Their father had left them years ago, and their mother was often working, forcing them to rely on each other for support.

On one certain day, the oldest of the sisters was out with her boyfriend, and the middle Leijon waited for her sister to get home from school. Like always, she set the table with two (she would set three out if the oldest sister was home) little cups of tea, full to the brim with steaming hot chamomile. About ten after three, she heard the front door open and close.

"Nepeta?" she called. "How was school today?"

Unlike the other days, however, she heard a small sniffle come from the girl. She turned and bent down to meet the girl's eyes. "What's wrong, Nepeta?"

Nepeta's hazel eyes didn't look at her older sister, who was usually called the Disciple. No one really remembered why everyone began calling her "the Disciple", but she had been called it for as long as she could remember.

"Nepeta?" the Disciple asked again, in a worried tone.

She had an idea of what was wrong. Nepeta had had an extreme crush on a boy – what was his name? Karkat? – for a while now.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

After a moment of hesitation, Nepeta nodded slowly.

The middle sister stood up straightly and led her sister to the table and, after she had taken a few sips of tea, voiced her inference.

"Is it Karkat?" she asked tenderly.

Nepeta nodded. She had been hiding her feelings for the boy for a while now, and though she was not one to get jealous, it had been eating her up inside. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she remained silent. Noticing this, the Disciple reached across the table and grabbed her sister's hand.

"Please tell me," she said quietly.

Nepeta stayed silent for a moment longer, but then she finally talked.

"I know he doesn't like me, but I can't help but feel something for him!"

The Disciple tightened her grip on Nepeta's hand. "Your first heartbreak is always tough, trust me. But it'll get better."

The youngest Leijon sister's eyes still did not meet her sister's, but the Disciple could still see a sense of doubt in them.

"Trust me," she repeated. "I had tons of crushes on guys before I met the Signless."

The Signless' name's origins had also been lost in time, but everyone called him either that or the Sufferer. He was, coincidentally, Karkat's older brother, and the Disciple's own boyfriend.

Nepeta's eyes finally met her sister's, but they still had a look of doubt in them.

And yet again did she repeat: "Trust me."

There was a moment of silence between the two Leijons. The Disciple finally took her hand from Nepeta's. Her gaze never left her sister as Nepeta finally took a few sips of her own tea. The silence held between the sisters until the young girl had finished her tea. Then she herself broke the silence.

"Thanks," she said quietly, her eyes beginning to brighten up.

The Disciple allowed a flicker of a smile to play on her lips. "No problem. I'm always here to help you. It's what we Leijon sisters do. We _are_ the crazy shippers, after all."

A smile appeared on Nepeta's lips. She chuckled a little. "I guess we have to stick together."

Without another word, Nepeta grabbed her backpack and schoolwork and headed up to her room to complete the darn homework she'd been given.

The Disciple said not another word, only smiled after her sister.


End file.
